S.S.D.D.
"S.S.D.D." (S'ame '''S'hit, 'D'ifferent 'D'ay) is the first mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It serves as a tutorial to teach players basic gameplay mechanics. Characters *Joseph Allen (playable) *Foley *Dunn *Hamed *Shepherd *Keating *Macey *McCord Overview The level starts with PFC. Joseph Allen and Sgt. Foley on Firebase Phoenix training some local Afghan National Army soldiers to shoot properly, as Foley mentions that they have been "firing from the hip and spraying bullets all over the damn place". Sgt. Foley tells Allen to do a quick weapons demonstration. Allen picks up an M4A1 as he is told to demonstrate what the Afghan soldiers are meant to be doing, showing them how inaccurate firing from the hip is. Foley then instructs PFC Allen how the Rangers take down a target (by crouching and aiming down the sight). Foley then goes on to instruct the Afghan soldiers (and indirectly, the player character) how their gun can penetrate light cover, how to snap between targets quickly with their Iron Sights, and how to throw a Frag Grenade. After teaching the local soldiers, Foley tells Allen to meet Cpl. Dunn at The Pit, because General Shepard wants to see Allen to run the course. Dunn demonstrates that switching to a sidearm is faster than reloading. Before entering the course, the player has a choice of several different weapons. Then Dunn tells the player to run the course. , Foley and Hamed train the locals.]] In the course, the player has to clear enemy emplacements with minimal civilian casualties. After running The Pit, the difficulty for the game is chosen. The game suggests a difficulty for the player based on their Pit time, but the player can choose to continue on any difficulty. Dunn instructs Allen to regroup with the rest of his squad after completing The Pit, but upon leaving it, an alarm sounds and soldiers rush to a group of returning Humvees that have brought wounded soldiers from BCT One, including Walden and Arnett.The unit was named in one of the conversations heard in the level Sgt. Foley yells to the squad to ready up, and the screen blacks out as the player then, presumably, prepares for battle. The Pit The only challenging part of this level is The Pit; below are tactics and tips for improving the player's time. The achievement/trophy "Pit Boss" can be obtained by completing the Pit in under 30 seconds. The player's final time is not just determined by what time they finished the Pit at. Time is also added or subtracted if the player hits civilians, missed enemies, and/or accuracy: *Two seconds are added for each civilian killed *Two seconds are added for one or two enemies missed *0.05 seconds are deducted for each 1% of accuracy (so'' e.g 80% accuracy gives the player four seconds) Outcomes The outcomes from running the pit are the response the player gets from Dunn and the suggested difficulty level for the game. The following appear to be the critical times: *Under 40 seconds makes Hardened the recommended difficulty. Dunn will say either "That was good, man, that was very good. You've still got it." or "OK, now that was nice. Run like a true professional." *Under 35 seconds makes Veteran the recommended difficulty. Dunn will say either "You're very impressive, man. You made that course your bitch!" or "Amazing work dude! OK, now that's how you run The Pit!" *When the player finishes the course with a lot of knifed targets Dunn will say "You took down too many targets with your knife. Try again. This time with bullets." Weapon Loadout In this level the player first gets a M4A1 Carbine which has to be picked up from the table. Then at the Pit section of the level, the player can choose from an ACR with a Holographic Sight, SCAR-H with Foregrip, AK-47, UMP45, MP5K with Holographic, Mini-Uzi, M14 EBR, SPAS-12, AA-12, G18, USP .45 with a Tactical Knife, M9, and a Desert Eagle to use in the training course, effectively preparing the player for whatever weapons they will be forced to use in the campaign and giving a good idea of the variety of weapons available. Starting File:M4A1.png|M4A1 Carbine At the Pit ACR.png|ACR w/ Holographic Sight SCARH.png|SCAR-H w/ Foregrip AK47.png|AK-47 w/ Red Dot Sight UMP45.png|UMP .45 w/ Holographic Sight MP5K.png|MP5K w/ Holographic Sight MINIUZI.png|Mini-Uzi M14EBR.png|M14 EBR SPAS12.png|SPAS-12 AA12.png|AA-12 Glock18.png|Glock 18 USP.png|USP .45 w/ Tactical Knife M92FS.png|M9 Eagle.png|Desert Eagle Gallery Mw2-S.S.D.D-Gameplay.png Mw2-S.S.D.D2-Gameplay.png Mw2-S.S.D.D3-Gameplay.png Mw2-S.S.D.D4-Gameplay.png Mw2-S.S.D.D5-Gameplay.png File:S.S.D.D-Humvee.jpg|Humvees in S.S.D.D. Mw2-S.S.D.D6-Gameplay.png Intel Items *'Intel No. 1: (1/1 Intel) Intel number one can be found by a white tower (northeast corner) on the left after the basketball court and open field area. Retrieve it before going down to the pit. Video Of Intel Location. 400px Transcript Achievements/Trophies Pit Boss (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Run the Pit in under 30 seconds. Back in the Saddle (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "S.S.D.D." on any difficulty. Trivia Video Walkthrough 400px|left The Pit: Speed Run left|400px References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Training Levels Category:Singleplayer Category:Rangers